1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having signal coupling pads and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor package. The conventional semiconductor package 1 comprises a first substrate 11, a first chip 12, an underfill 13, a dielectric layer 14, a second substrate 15, a plurality of wires 16, a molding compound 17 and a plurality of solder balls 18. The first substrate 11 has a first surface 111 and a second surface 112. The first chip 12 is disposed on the first substrate 11, and comprises a plurality of first bumps 121. The underfill 13 encapsulates the first bumps 121 of the first chip 12. The dielectric layer 14 is disposed on the first chip 12. The second substrate 15 is disposed on the dielectric layer 14, and comprises a first surface 151, a second surface 152 and a plurality of input/output pads 153. The first surface 151 contacts the dielectric layer 14. The input/output pads 153 are disposed on the second surface 152. The wires 16 electrically connect the second substrate 15 and the first substrate 11. The molding compound 17 encapsulates the first surface 111 of the first substrate 11, the first chip 12, the dielectric layer 14, the first surface 151 of the second substrate 15 and the wires 16, and exposes the input/output pads 153 of the second substrate 15. The solder balls 18 are disposed on the second surface 112 of the first substrate 11.
The conventional semiconductor package 1 has the following disadvantages. A dielectric layer 14 has to be disposed between the first chip 12 and the second substrate 15, so the thermal stability of fine pitch is decreased, the thickness of the semiconductor package 1 is increased and the manufacturing cost is increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor package and a method for making the same to solve the above problems.